The Promise
by gothicgirl78
Summary: Raven has to go to Hevean & Hell to save both worlds from her father Trigon.


The Promise is a fan fic for Sparrow & Raven Please again do not post here. I've got part one of the fan fic completely thru. I was so ready to type this out. You may post under the fan fic after I am thru To tell me what you think

--

**THE PROMISE  
by: Raven Roth**

I asked Repa if I can use Sparrow She said yes Thank you Repa...Hope you enjoy this.

All was quiet in Titans Tower. The Titans were all asleep. All but one. Raven sat in the middle of her bedroom floor. She was making a new potion that would only work if she made it at night time. " Table sthingy of salt for luck." Raven talked the potion ingredients out to herself so it would be clear to her and she would not mess up on it. She had a boiling cauldron in front of her where she placed her ingredients in. And the potion was boiling just right now. That a a steam of water could pillar up in the air in front of her. She smelled the potion it smelt just right.  
"Raven." A male voice called out to her. She gasped a bit. She knew her potion was not suppose to do that. But the voice seemed to come through the steam. Raven moved back after she had scooted back a bit. She looked in the pot. Nothing. Her potion looked normal. But it did it again. "Raven." The male voice called out again. But this time the voice was more clear for her to understand.

So she could recognize the voice she was hearing. If she was correct. It was her long time dead friend Zeke. Who lived in Azarath with her. Raven wasn't even a teenager when she knew Zeke. "Z...Zeke? It can't be you...Can it?" Raven asked as her voice shook a bit. "Yes. Rae...it is me. You told me you loved me before I died. I died in her bed. " The voice had convinced Raven finally. It was indeed him. No one was in her bedroom when she told Zeke she loved him.

" I need your help Rae...Your father ... He has control over Heaven & Hell. We are not in peace. Raven, you are the only one able to defeat him. We all know it. And we believe you've done it once, you can do it again. We've tried to fight him, but he is too strong for us. Rae...the only way for you to get here is if you die. I'm sorry. But he has control on how you may enter the realms. So you will need your sister to help." Zeke finished. Raven could hear screaming from where he was..." Zeke...I don't know if I...if she..." She couldn't speak. She was skipping through her words. "Rae...please..." His voice was gone...Raven just looked at the steam...No more was from him. He was gone..."Zeke..." Raven said to herself. Her room was dark once more...

Sunrise over the Tower. Raven stood at the same area she would every morning after she defeated her father on Earth. Just to enjoy watching the sun rise. She felt the cool breeze blow through her hair and her hair blew a bit as the gentle breeze blew. "Morning." A familiar voice said from the back of her. It was Robin...He seemed to make it an occasion to join her every morning. "Hi." Raven said as her head was now down ward. "Are you OK?" Robin asked her as he noticed her voice was not normal like it used to be...She was not OK. All she could think about was Zeke and what he told her last night. She then remembered the night in Azarath when he died. He fell sick very suddenly. No one had a reason why he did. But Raven had stayed by his side all the time he was. And at that fatal night. She told him...

(( More to come I will have pics for you guys so you know what my characters look like

Memory in Azarath...

Raven let Zeke stay in her bedroom when he fell sick. She & Zeke were best friends since the day they were born. All the could do for Zeke is pray. Even Raven's mother couldn't heal him. Even with his most advanced magic wouldn't work. Raven finally told Zeke there was nothing any one could do for him. But Raven never left his side. It was rainning out side this horrible night. Raven saw Zeke die. As she held his hand and told him she loved him..."I'll always love you Zeke..." She then placed a kiss on his forehead as there was no more breath from him.  
End of memory...

Raven still stood on the ledge of the Tower that morning...  
"He called out to you?" robin asked. "Are you sure it was him?"  
"I'm positive it was him Robin. I was wide awake. It was him. It was Zeke. " Raven tried her best to hide her saddness. But she knew she couldn't hide any thing from robin. They had a very special bond. "Robin. You of all, should believe me when I am telling the truth. " She said that with a ll seriousness.

"I believe you Raven. Did he say anything else?" Robin asked her.  
" There had to be a really good reason he contacted you." He finished.

Sparrow walked up to the roof. She loved the beautiful sunrise...  
"Rae. are you ok?" She asked as she saw her sister..."No Sparrow...Our father. " Raven began to tell Sparrow the entire story she told Robin. "I'm sorry Sparrow. There's no other way." She finally finished. "NO!" Sparrow yelled! "Rae! No!" She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You know." Raven said sadly. "I can't let you ! I don't care! You can't let our father think that is the only way to stop him! Just no...He won't let you do this not again!" "  
"He's taken over Heaven & Hell Sparrow...!!" Raven stopped quick. She had just yelled at her sister..." She appologized still looking down and in complete sorrow. "Do you know how much I need you now Rae?! I'm not going to through with this! " Sparrow said as she placed her hand on Raven's shoulder. "Then think about all of those innocent souls being controlled by him Sparrow. Don't think about me. " Raven said as she tried her best to let her sister see that this was the best thing for them as Roths to do.

"I'm the one. You know this. all of your life you've known this. It was never you. It was me. Sparrow..." Raven said glarring her sister in the eyes now. "Rae...this could be a trap. Our father may be tricking you, to get you." Sparrow always was the one to point all more reason why no one should want they don't want.

(( More to come))

" Sparrow. I realize what you are doing. And it won't work. Zeke came to me. He came to me. Despite what you think about him, I still love him. I had not forgotten that promise I made to him. And now here's my chance tomake it happen. He was in pain. I don't know about you Sparrow, but in Heaven there should be no pain & suffering in any kind!" Raven looked at the city in front of them. They had a wonderful view of the city on top of thier home. But Raven just left Sparrow alone for the time being. Sparrow just sigh and leaned herhands on the railing in front of her and looked down. This conversation was far from over. They had alot more to discuss. But for now...

Later...Sparrow went into Raven's room. " Rae, I just don't want to see you...You know what I mean..." Sparrow said.  
"If only you knew what I know. " Raven was at her book shelf trying to sort out her books. As she was trying to ignore her sisters eye contact. Sparrow then grabbed Raven's arm to make her look at her. "Rae..."  
"I would hold him in my arms. I would take the pain away. Sparrow there's nothing I wouldn't do...To hear his voice again. To see his face. Sometimes I wat to call him but can't. He won't be there. I blame my self. And I've hurt my self every day he's no longer with me." Raven finished as she took Sparro's grip off of her arm.

"Rae." Sparrow was lost for words. ((Christina Aguleria: Hurt))

Sparrow knew if their father had rein over Heaven & Hell, she knew what was going to happen. She would have to kill her sister to get Raven there. Since their father blocked every means of power of getting into Heaven & Hell. The only way was to die.  
"I can't send you on this mission. Please look at my point of view Rae. I'm sorry. I can't do this." She left Raven alone in her room.

Sparrow knew what she had to do. And she couldn't kill her own sister. Raven knew what was happening. And if her father controlled Heaven & hell all of those souls were in terrible danger. Raven was the only one able to fight her father. And everyone knew she was capable since she defeated him on Earth.

Sparrow knew time was running out. She too now felt the pain & suffering with every one in Heaven. And they were not at peace.

Raven meanwhile called a meeting to the other Titans to let them know of the events that had happened in last twenty four hours time period. "So you're saying, in order to fight Trigon you have to die? And Sparrow is the one for the job to send you to Heaven?" Cyborg asked as they all gathered in the OPPS. Room. "Yes." Raven said. Starfire started to speak but Sparrow stopped her by placing her hand on Starfire's shoulder. "OK Raven..." Sparrow finally came to terms with the situation. But still gave her sister a concerned look. "Are you sure?" Raven asked as she walked up to her sister..."Yes. I'm sure. You are the only one strong enough to fight him." Sparrow said. "NO!"  
Robin finally spoke up. He left all of them..."I'll be back..." Raven said as she raced after him...

(( More to come))

(( On with the fan fic))

Raven followed Robin and found him up on the roof again.  
"Robin." She said in a very quiet manner to not startle him. Robin just looked down. He couldn't believe Raven was going to go through with something like this.

"I made a promise Robin. " That was all she was able to say to him. Robin just reached out & hugged her. "You make another promise to me. Promise me , you'll come back." As he hugged her he leaned his head on her shoulder. "I promise Robin. I promise. " Raven assured him in the best way she knew how. At that moment, he lifted his head up off her shoulder & looked in her eyes with so much love. He then placed his lips on hers. She was not excepting that. But it felt so right. So she wrapped her arms around his neck and let him come in her mouth and french her. They both closed their eyes. After a long passionate kiss Robin let go and looked into her eyes once more...

"OK." Was all that robin was able to say...

Minutes later...

Sparrow took her dagger off her shelf of Azarath weapons. That was the only weapon she had that could draw blood. Sparrow starred at the dagger . It was a very unique design. All kinds of memories flashed in Sparrow's mind as she starred at the dagger. And knew what she was about to do. But one memory stuck in her mind as she still looked at the dagger.

Memory...Back home in Azarath...  
In the beautiful palace where Raven & Sparrow wiith their mother until Raven realized who and what she was, the two gilrs had a great relationship and no problems. They would play together every day. Sparrow could easily remember her little sister Raven running away from her as they played tag in the hall ways of thier palace home. Raven was small, not knowing what she was & not knowing of her future then...But the memory came & went & Sparrow came back to reality...

(( MORE TO COME))

" Give me strength to face the truth. The doubt withing my soul. No longer I can justify. The blood shed in his name forgive me my sins. Blinded to see...The cruelty of the beast...Here is the drakest side of me...Will the truth set me free?...Forgive me my sins...Pray for me , 'cause I have lost my faith in holy wars. The paradise denied to me , 'cause I can't take no more of this. Has darkeness taken over me ? Consumed my mortal soul? All my virtues sacrificed can Heaven be so cruel? Forgive me my sins..."  
Sparrow prayed a dark prayer to herself for what was about to take place. She was going to murder her sister...She was going to shed blood by her own hand. This was very difficult for her.

(( More to come I had to get this typed out This is Sparrow's big scene))

After a long wait, Raven stood in front of her sister. "I'll always love you Sparrow." Raven told her looking into her sisters eyes...

((The Truth Beneath The Rose: Within Temptations))

"Please don't hate me after this. Don't hate yourself. It's for the Greater Good. " Raven told her. But Raven could see the shaking of her sisters hands as she held the dagger. Raven placed her own hands over Sparrow's. To try & calm them. All Sparrow could do is look in Raven's eyes as the tears ran down. "Time is running out sister..." Raven said. " You haen't called me that in along time." Sparrow spoke because Raven called her, "sister".  
Raven gave a small smile. "Old habits die hard." Raven replied.

"Raven I'll miss you so much..."  
Sparrow tried to keep her voice from shaking as she spoke. Which showed no effort. "Bring me back sister...Promise me..." Raven said her hands still wrapped over Sparrow's. "I promise..." Sparrow answered.

At that moment...

Sparrow aimed the dagger right at her sister's chest! Raven just gave a small smile again. As fast as Sparrow could she drove the dagger right into Raven's heart...

Raven felt it go in...She gasped as she tried to keep a straight face. But it was hopeless. Raven lost her abilty to breathe. And all feeling was gone from her...Raven grabbed Sparrow's shoulder with one of her hands as she began to fall to the floor. But Sparrow caught her...And was not going to let Raven fall...

Sparrow had more tears. Her whole body shook from what she had just done...She yanked the dagger out of her sisters chest...Blood dripped from the tip of the weapon...Raven's body fell into Sparrow's...Sparrow eased to the floor as she placed her sisters head in her lap. Raven's eyes closed...Sparrow knew Raven was gone. She kissed Raven's forehead very gently...All Sparrow could is pray...that her sister could find her own way now...

"Come back to me..." Sparrow whispered...as blood drained onto the floor beside Sparrow...

**THE END OF PART ONE!!**

SONGS:  
Within Temptations: The Promise  
Within Temptations: The Truth Beneath the Rose  
Christina Aguleria: Hurt


End file.
